


Confetti

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 年龄操作, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 年龄操作兄弟年差15。





	1. Chapter 1

　　从伊娃手里接过那个小小的襁褓，十五岁的维吉尔看着那个连眼睛都没睁开，只有两个巴掌大的小东西，忍不住伸出手指戳了戳他的脸。  
　　小家伙不哭不闹，反而抬起手抓住了维吉尔的手指，咯咯咯地笑了。  
　　“但丁很喜欢你啊。”躺在床上休息的伊娃也笑了。  
　　“他叫但丁？”维吉尔问。  
　　“嗯。怎么，不好吗？”  
　　“挺好的。”  
　　维吉尔和但丁。他想象得到斯巴达起名的用意，微微一笑。说不爽吧，肯定是有一点的，毕竟跟父亲摊牌后，很多事情已经不加掩饰了。  
　　他低头亲了亲弟弟皱巴巴的小脸，小声地说：“也不知道我有没有命看到你长大啊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　曼达斯突然派人来到维吉尔就读的大学调查，维吉尔不得不暂时离开学校并修改这个身份的所有信息。他从市里搬回家，打算住上一段时间，等风头过去，把新的身份信息处理好再回去，顺便可以调查一下曼达斯到底是怎么获得消息的。  
　　维吉尔左手支着头坐在桌前浏览着深网的信息，在各种繁琐的加密信息里过滤无用的垃圾信息让他颇为费神。看得累了，他打了个哈欠，感到有什么东西在扯自己的裤脚。  
　　低头一看，但丁抓着他的裤腿，看他发现他了，就松开手，冲他张开小胳膊求抱抱。  
　　维吉尔把他从地上捞起来放到腿上，但丁光着两条小肉腿，膝盖都擦红了。维吉尔仔细检查了其他地方没有问题，才捏了捏他的小脸。  
　　“这么远，你自己爬过来的？”他和父母的房间隔了两个走廊，还有高高的婴儿床，这个小家伙是怎么做到的？  
　　但丁还不到一岁，听不懂维吉尔的话，嘴里含着奶嘴，依旧把胳膊伸得老长，咿咿呀呀地闹。维吉尔没办法，只好抱住他，让他把头搁在自己的肩上，一边晃一边轻轻地拍他的背。  
　　保持这个姿势好一会儿，但丁好像终于满足了，才一屁股坐到维吉尔腿上，屁股还没坐热，这头又要去抢他的鼠标。唉，看来是没办法好好做事了，维吉尔把网页都关了，打开桌面上的游戏客户端。  
　　“我们来玩游戏好不好啊？”  
　　看着花花绿绿的界面，但丁总算不闹了。维吉尔在选人界面把每个人物都展示给但丁看了一遍。  
　　“但丁喜欢哪一个？”维吉尔把弟弟托起来，让他趴到桌上。  
　　但丁吐掉奶嘴，直接爬上桌，用手指戳着屏幕里那个穿着黑色风衣用双枪的男人，奶声奶气地说：“介个！介个！”  
　　“哦~但丁喜欢枪啊。”维吉尔把但丁捉回来放到腿上，选择了那个人物，进入游戏，“哥哥来教你怎么玩。”  
　　伊娃回到卧室发现小儿子不见了，她来到维吉尔的门外，想问他有没有看到但丁。推开门就看到维吉尔抱着但丁玩电脑游戏玩得热火朝天，她有些生气。可是在震耳欲聋的枪声跟背景音乐里，两兄弟的笑声却格外清晰。伊娃这才突然意识到，他的大儿子也不过只是一个十六岁的少年，这才是他这个年纪的男孩子应该有的生活。  
　　“维吉尔。”她敲了敲门。  
　　听到伊娃的声音，维吉尔立刻停下了手上的动作，整个僵住，脸上快乐的表情也瞬间消失。伊娃看了有点不是滋味。  
　　“妈，什么事？来找但丁的吗？”他有点儿心虚，真的不是他抱但丁过来玩游戏的啊！  
　　游戏里的人物因为维吉尔的停止而被对面击杀，看着倒下的角色，但丁嘴巴一瘪就开始哇哇大哭。小孩子哭起来真是狂风暴雨不讲道理，维吉尔手忙脚乱地去擦弟弟的眼泪，声音都抖了。  
　　“不哭不哭，他没死啦，我们重新来过就好了。宝宝乖，不哭。”  
　　哭得上气不接下气的但小家伙顺着哥哥的手指看过去，刚刚死去的角色已经复活，好好地站在出生点。他马上就不哭了，结果由于停得太突然，他又打起了嗝。  
　　慌乱中的维吉尔向伊娃投去求助的眼神。  
　　自己聪明能干的大儿子也有如此手足无措的时候，伊娃不禁笑出了声。她对他说：“你把他抱起来，揉揉他的肚子和脚，一会儿就好了。”  
　　维吉尔赶紧照着母亲说的方法做了，果然很快但丁就不打嗝了。抱着但丁急出一头汗的维吉尔问伊娃：“我小时候也这样吗？”  
　　“不，你比他乖多了，特别省心。”伊娃已经退到门外，指了指但丁又指了指自己的耳朵，“你们好好玩，声音小一些，吃饭前带他过来。”  
　　维吉尔还来不及答应，怀里的小家伙就开始霸道地拽他的领子要他继续打游戏了。  
　　“好好好，我们继续，把刚才输的都赢回来！”


	2. Chapter 2

　　雨停了，维吉尔准备回市区，上车前往家看了一眼，有点舍不得。  
　　“开车小心点。”伊娃伸手掸了掸落在他肩上的玫瑰花蕊。维吉尔已经二十岁了，她却完全没有老，这画面看起来有些别扭。  
　　“嗯，放心。”他的眼神没有离开玄关的大门。  
　　但丁没有出来送他。  
　　伊娃知道他们兄弟感情好，每次维吉尔回来都会给弟弟带一大堆礼物，两个人在家就跟连体婴一样，但丁整个黏住维吉尔不放，吃饭洗澡睡觉都要在一起。这次维吉尔只是临时回来拿点东西，没有带礼物，他都没敢去看但丁，所以他生气不出来送他也是情理之中。  
　　车子驶出庄园，维吉尔心里还是有些不安，他最近睡不好，总是做噩梦，觉得有事要发生。后悔没有去看但丁一眼，就算被他咬一口，也比现在提心吊胆强。  
　　但丁跟他不一样，那个小家伙的性格，让他一个人待在那样的一个家里，无异于坐牢。他有想过把但丁接到自己身边，可是他也知道他现在的状况，无法做出百分百安全的保证，他不能用但丁冒险。他只能加快速度，越快扳倒曼达斯，但丁就能越快过上正常人的生活。  
　　维吉尔沉浸在自己对未来的构想里，一只收从后座伸过来，猛地拍了一下他的肩膀。  
　　“维吉尔！”  
　　一个急刹车，但丁直接从前排座椅的空隙间飞了出去，维吉尔眼疾手快接住他才没有磕到脑袋。  
　　“但丁！！！”看着自己顽皮的弟弟，维吉尔气得没话好讲了，“你什么时候上来的？”  
　　但丁像个树袋熊一样挂在他哥身上，“就……你出门前啊，我趁老妈不注意偷偷溜出来的。”本来是想给他一个惊喜，结果维吉尔居然吼他，真是委屈死了！  
　　“我送你回去。”维吉尔说着就要掉头。  
　　但丁听了赶紧死死抱住维吉尔的脖子，开始耍无赖，“我不回去！！！你忍心看我闷死么！！！”  
　　维吉尔一脸无奈地抱着他：“老妈会担心的，你想看我少层皮么？”  
　　“我不管！你都两个月没回来了！你今天必须带我去市里玩，明天，不，后天再送我回来！”  
　　“不行！”维吉尔义正言辞地拒绝。  
　　“那我现在就给老妈打电话，说你绑架我！”  
　　“…………”  
　　维吉尔被他弄得哭笑不得，这小人精也是没谁了。他对伊娃会相信这种理由深信不疑，真被他告一状，说不定又是一场无妄之灾。维吉尔把但丁举起来扛到肩上，用力打了几下他的屁股。  
　　“亏你想得出这种理由！”  
　　维吉尔的力道跟老爸的巴掌比起来真是毛毛雨，小无赖在车厢里变本加厉地拳打脚踢，扯着嗓子大喊：“杀人啦！撕票啦！”  
　　“臭小子！”维吉尔解开安全带，打开车门，拎住但丁的裤腰作势要把他丢出去。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊我错了！”但丁动作敏捷得像只猴子，迅速地缠上维吉尔的胳膊，先他一步卡住车门，让他关不上又不敢夹他，另一只手紧紧地抓住方向盘保持身体平衡。  
　　“错在哪儿了？”维吉尔盯着他纠结的姿势，没打算放他进来。  
　　“不该用老妈威胁你……”但丁嘴巴一撇，颇有点不忿，“她又不会打你，要打也是打我好不好……”  
　　当哥的看他这个样子也有点心软了，“就一天，明天送你回来。”  
　　感觉有戏的但丁瞬间来了精神，“两天！两天！这是周末啊哥！”  
　　“不行。”  
　　“求~你~了~~”但丁立刻松开手，扑倒维吉尔怀里摇他的胳膊，“我会乖乖听你话的~绝不添乱~”  
　　维吉尔还在犹豫，这边已经见风使舵，直接爬上来蹭他的脖子了。  
　　“维~~~”  
　　臭小子的脸皮真是厚啊，以后怕是没人收得住他。连斯巴达都抵抗不了这招，最疼他的维吉尔又怎么可能幸免呢……  
　　维吉尔挫败地把他抱到副驾驶座上，捏了捏他的脸，“敢捣蛋就没有下次了。”  
　　“耶！哎唷……”得逞的小坏蛋兴奋地跳起来撞到了车顶，捂着头在座位上缩成一团，脸上却是笑开了花。他说还有下次啊，嘿嘿嘿。  
　　维吉尔叹了口气，让他做好绑上安全带。看着他在自己身边生龙活虎的样子，心里的不安好像烟消云散了，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
　　“等到你家了再给老妈打电话，不然她会让你送我回去的！”但丁认真地嘱咐。  
　　这个小鬼啊！维吉尔苦笑。  
　　“好好好，都听你的。”  
　　  
　　但丁是第一次到维吉尔在LimboCity的“家”。小家伙像见了老鼠的猫一样，兴奋得满屋子乱跑。不过公寓不算大，装修得很简单也很普通，很快但丁就没了兴趣。  
　　在他的印象里，他哥是一个整洁到有强迫症的人，每次乱动他的东西都被骂，但在这个房子里却不是那么回事——玄关的鞋柜，客厅的茶几，沙发，电视柜等等等等，能看得见的地方都放着和这个房间画风完全不同的各种古籍，扫描仪倒在地上也没人扶，旁边的两台笔记本电脑没电了，屏幕暗着，还有随处可见的贴纸标签。  
　　被地上的书绊到好几次差点摔倒的小领导在视察完后开口问道：“住这么小的地方，你习惯么？”  
　　维吉尔蹲下来看着他，笑着问：“怕我吃苦啊？”  
　　“感觉你不像是会照顾自己的人。”  
　　“噗。”  
　　这样的话从但丁嘴里说出来，实在让人意外。小家伙的眼睛亮晶晶的，真心话让维吉尔觉得温暖熨帖。他的宝贝弟弟还真是天使和恶魔的完美结合啊。  
　　“那你就快点长大来照顾我啊。”  
　　“想得美！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈！”笑完了，维吉尔脸上的表情马上垮下来，叹了口气说，“我去给老妈打电话。”  
　　“放心啦，她不会吃了你的。”  
　　“她真的会的！”  
　　但丁突然就有点可怜他哥，郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀，一副送他上刑场的表情，“我会帮你祈祷的。”  
　　维吉尔走到阳台，看着手机屏幕上的名字，不太想按下那个拨号键。回头看但丁，他已经跑去开冰箱拿饮料了，拿不到还把古籍堆起来垫脚……说好的帮我祈祷呢！  
　　电话还是要打的，死就死吧。  
　　  
　　打完电话，维吉尔的脸色变得不太好看。他坐到但丁身边，把他抱起来放到腿上抱着，脸埋进他的脖子里。  
　　但丁抓住他的手小心翼翼地问：“老妈让你送我回去？”  
　　维吉尔摇了摇头，把手收得更紧了一些，“放心，他们不交赎金我是不会放你回去的。”  
　　“她骂你了？”  
　　骂不骂又有什么区别呢，错的永远都是我，无所谓了。维吉尔拿过他手里的可乐喝了一口，“晚饭的点了，想吃什么？”  
　　“披萨！”  
　　“你能不能有点更高级的追求……”  
　　“我就想吃这个。”  
　　一份垃圾食品就能打发的小鬼，还真是好养活啊。住在连外卖都没有的地方，没有同龄人没有小男孩该有的娱乐，万一长歪了怎么办？维吉尔这么想着，又想把他接到身边来了。  
　　“好，我们就吃披萨。每个口味都来一个怎么样？”  
　　“都要最大的！”  
　　“都要最大的。”  
　　  
　　披萨刚送到，维吉尔还没来得及吃上一口就接到电话，光顾着但丁，原本回来要立刻处理的事情都忘了。  
　　但丁在一堆不同口味的披萨里犹豫不决，好不容易选中了一块双倍芝士的蒜香蛤蜊白披萨，维吉尔走过来直接从他手里捞走了。  
　　“喂！”但丁不满地大吼。  
　　“我就吃这一块，其他都是你的。”他精心挑选的肯定是最好吃的，维吉尔咬了一大口，烤得柔软的芝士拉出一条长丝，包裹着柔软多汁的蛤蜊，确实好吃。咽下最后一口，他舔了舔手指，对但丁说，“我要去公司一趟，你乖乖在家等我回来，哪里都不准去。我忙完了，明天才有空陪你玩。”  
　　但丁埋头挑选披萨，敷衍地点了点头，也不知他听进去没有。  
　　“我不知道什么时候回来，可能会很晚，不要等我，困了就自己洗澡睡觉知道吗？”  
　　“知道了，啰嗦。”  
　　维吉尔蹲到他面前，把他的身体扳过来，手指着玄关，“绝对不许出那道门，你跟我保证。”  
　　好心情都被老哥的执着给破坏了，但丁不耐烦地垮下肩膀翻了个白眼，“我保证，行了吧。”  
　　维吉尔适可而止，一一确认布置在公寓的结界没有问题后，才拿起外套出门。但丁坐在地毯上看动画片，左手一块意大利熏火腿，右手一块底特律经典脆皮，可乐放在几本古籍叠起来的临时小桌上，只要一低头就可以喝到，完全不用动手。  
　　维吉尔默默地关上门，考虑再三还是将门上锁。在电梯里，但丁离开他视线后，那种不安又袭上心头。他觉得自己就是一只出门捕猎的母狮，随时都在担心家中幼崽的安全。  
　　要是但丁再大个几岁就好了。他最近时常这样想。


	3. Chapter 3

　　听到引擎熄火的声音，维吉尔从床边起身大步向外走去，伊娃拉住他，对他摇头。  
　　他问她：“母亲，但丁不是你最爱的儿子吗？”他的声音里充满失望。  
　　伊娃一愣，松开了手，她低头看向床上昏睡的但丁，把手攥成拳头紧紧地贴在胸前。她看到了他眼中的心痛，她却无法分辨那是为了他自己，还是为了但丁，或者两者皆有……  
　　维吉尔没再说话，离开房间面对正走上楼梯的斯巴达，看他不急不忙的样子，维吉尔原本努力维持的冷静瞬间荡然无存，胸腔里燃烧的怒火几乎让他失去理智。  
　　他深吸了一口气，用他能做到的最平静的语气说：“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
　　斯巴达没有停下脚步，看着他快被愤怒吞噬的大儿子，缓缓地开口：“等你冷静了再来找我谈。”  
　　维吉尔往前跨出一步，将斯巴达堵在楼梯上。  
　　“我很冷静。”  
　　“你根本不信我说得话，为何还要来问我？”  
　　“信不信我说了算。”维吉尔居高临下地盯着斯巴达，这让斯巴达很不舒服。“为什么要给但丁刻上‘图腾’（Soulmark）？”他几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出这句话。  
　　斯巴达冷漠地看着维吉尔，并没有直接回答他的问题，“你这是什么态度，你是在审问我吗？”  
　　“回答我，我的耐心是有限的。”维吉尔的表情比斯巴达的更加阴冷，带着一丝凶狠，周遭的空气都变得沉重，难以呼吸。  
　　“维吉尔，需要我提醒你吗，我是你父亲，你应该乖乖听话，而不是在这里质疑我所做的事。”楼梯在摇晃，如此近的距离，斯巴达可以感觉到维吉尔身体里那股继承自他的黑暗的力量正在疯狂地侵蚀他。  
　　维吉尔发出一声冷笑。  
　　“‘父亲’，你敢摸着自己的良心，把刚才的话再说一遍吗？这么多年我真的不听话吗？我有哪里做得不好吗？”  
　　“…………”斯巴达清楚地看到他的眼睛，杀气毕露，有如一匹凶悍的恶狼。  
　　维吉尔每说一句话就往下迈一级台阶。  
　　“你几时把我当成你的儿子过？”  
　　“把我推进火坑还不够，你连但丁都要算计吗！”  
　　“他是什么？你的B计划？”  
　　“为了达到目的你把我们当成什么了！”  
　　维吉尔瞥见不知何时站在拐角的伊娃，便走到斯巴达身边，在他耳边小声道：“你还做了哪些见不得人的勾当我不知道，但是你和母亲结合的意图很值得怀疑。”  
　　啪！  
　　一个响亮的耳光扇在了维吉尔脸上，站在一旁的伊娃都被吓了一跳。  
　　维吉尔微微笑着抬起头，活动了一下下颌，用手背擦了擦嘴角的血迹，冷冷地看着斯巴达。  
　　“但丁是我的底线，别做得太过了，我可能会改变主意的。”  
　　看着维吉尔离开，他作为“弑神者”（Nephilim）与生俱来的压迫力让斯巴达有些脚软，这小子真的是他的天敌啊。  
　　儿子大了，越来越不好骗了。斯巴达叹了口气，眼中的神采却并不尽是苦恼。  
　　因为维吉尔的弱点实在是太明显了。  
　　伊娃一直安静地站在远处，她从来没有见过那么可怕的维吉尔，他从小就是一个性格脾气都很好的孩子，乖巧听话的优等生。哪怕是他当年跟他父亲摊牌，也没有这么激烈的情绪。当然当年他不过是个十三岁的孩子，再大的脾气也翻不了天，被顶撞的斯巴达直接打断了他一条胳膊，关了三个月禁闭。  
　　但现在不同了，他长大了，变得越来越强，手上握着他们夫妻都不清楚的资源。  
　　所以才有了但丁……  
　　她捂着嘴靠在墙上，不敢去看维吉尔。  
　　他爱他的弟弟，把那颗为他准备的定时炸弹，紧紧地护在怀里。


	4. Chapter 4

　　但丁睡得不沉，他又做梦了，又梦见那个他只去过一次的游戏厅。  
　　他大概六七岁的样子，身边总是跟着一个年轻的男人，男人右手拿着冰淇淋夹着爆米花桶，左手拎着一大堆才买的新玩具。男人的声音很好听，特别温柔，愿意满足他所有的任性要求。可是像是被人刻意模糊掉的电影画面一样，他始终看不见那个男人的脸。  
　　他趁游戏币用完那个人离开去买的时候，一个人跑到角落被很多人围住的一台游戏机前。  
　　后来画面一变，一阵天旋地转后他摔倒了，黑暗中有尖利的东西划破了他的手，有人用脚踹他，一脚把他踢到墙上，他几乎晕了过去。黑暗里渐渐有了一些血红色的光，他恍恍惚惚地听到好多人的尖叫和哭喊，来来去去急匆匆的奔跑声很近又很遥远，好像不在这个世界。有什么东西在咬他的腿，撕扯他的胳膊。身上很痛，动一下就痛得直掉眼泪。他努力抬起头，模模糊糊地看见一只面容丑恶的狗呲着牙扑在他身上，恶臭的口水从他挂着腐肉的牙缝间滴落下来，接着好多那种奇怪的狗围了上来……  
　　他哭了起来，他怕得要死，那个温柔的男人此时此刻却不在他身边。  
　　谁能来救救我……  
　　谁来救救我！  
　　“维！救我！！！”  
　　嘀嘀嘀——  
　　嘀嘀嘀——  
　　手机响了，但丁猛地睁开眼睛，他喘了口气，坐起来默默地擦掉眼泪。七岁以前的事他全都忘了，忘得一干二净，甚至连父母的名字都想不起来。但他偶尔会做这个梦，梦见那个该死的游戏厅，那些该死的恶魔，还有那个该死的男人。  
　　以前总是哭着哭着就失去意识或者醒过来，刚才却是第一次叫出那个人的名字……  
　　“……维……是那个人的名字吗？”但丁喃喃道。  
　　“唔，”旁边的人醒了，在床上到处摸手机，等他摸到手机，立刻弹了起来，手忙脚乱地推但丁，“好了好了，你快穿上衣服，快点走。”  
　　但丁笑嘻嘻地站起来抓了抓鸡鸡，说：“这么着急赶我走，你老婆要回来了啊？”  
　　男人白了他一眼，抱起他的衣服塞到他怀里，从钱包里扯了一叠百元面值的票子放在衣服上：“是比老婆更重要的人，你赶紧给我滚蛋！”  
　　“啧，那么重要的人要来，你还把我叫到家里来搞，你也不是什么好东西。”  
　　“别他妈废话，快穿衣服。”  
　　但丁吧唧了一下嘴，走到男人身边，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说：“你以为我们刚才那两小时都是白玩的？你家里现在都是我们啪啪啪的味道，只有傻子才闻不出来。”  
　　“……”  
　　但丁把衣服丢到床上，拍了拍男人的肩膀，说：“我去冲个凉，很快的，你赶紧开窗通通风吧。哈哈哈哈。”  
　　男人瞪他，但丁看他那样，笑得更加没心没肺。男人把家里能开的窗全都打开了，他闻了闻自己，要抓紧时间洗个澡才是。  
　　但丁真的很快，不到五分钟就冲完出来穿好衣服。他把那几张票子塞进裤兜里，拦住准备进浴室的男人，把他按在墙上亲吻。男人差点就要回应他了，他无法抗拒但丁的诱惑，如果他可以，也不会在大街上看到他就一时头脑发热把他带回家。  
　　“够了，”男人艰难地推开但丁，“快走吧你这个恶魔，不然我真会被你整死的。”  
　　但丁喜欢这样的赞美，他最后轻轻地啄了一下他的嘴唇，笑着说：“如果被甩了，可以来找我，下次算你便宜点。”  
　　大门彻底关上，男人有些虚脱地靠在墙上望着天花板上的顶灯，苦笑道：“我大概真的是疯了。”　  
　　但丁没走大门，而是乘着电梯下到了B2停车场，中间进来了几个身材不错的OL，虽然她们都装作不在意的样子，但每个人都忍不住多看了两眼但丁，但丁从手机里抬起头冲她们笑，跟她们打招呼，她们就像吃了兴奋剂一样，尴尬地矜持着。其中一个黑皮美人在出去前悄悄地塞了名片给他。  
　　收到新短信，但丁低头走出电梯间，在自动门前撞到了人。  
　　“抱歉~”他说。  
　　对方淡淡地点了点头，径直进去了，根本没有多看他一眼。直到那人进了电梯，电梯上的数字发生变化，但丁才从口袋里掏出一个东西——一个名牌男士钱包。他窃笑着把钱包揣回兜里，瞧着车库里排列整齐的私家车打起了小算盘。  
　　  
　　维吉尔上了十五楼，按了门铃。  
　　过了好一会儿门才开，洗澡洗了一半的丹尼尔胡乱地围着浴巾，顶着一头泡沫来开门。  
　　“你怎么来了？”他笑得一脸心虚。  
　　“不是你要我来的吗？”维吉尔从他身边进去，在门口停住，看着他脖子上的牙印，“是不是我来得不是时候？”  
　　“呃，没有！你先坐，我去把澡洗完。”丹尼尔从他的眼神里读到了他最不想知道的信息，怎么可能瞒得过那个人，他恨不得把自己塞进马桶里冲掉。  
　　维吉尔走进去把窗都关上，地上的抱枕捡起来打算放回沙发上，不过看着沙发坐垫上那块诡异的水渍，他决定还是不坐了。  
　　丹尼尔洗完出来，维吉尔在他的书房里，靠在桌沿翻着他乱丢的桃色杂志。夕阳洒在他身上形成一层朦胧的光圈，梳得整齐的银发并不需要多余的修饰，他安静地翻书的样子就像一副画。丹尼尔呼吸停滞，心脏被紧紧揪住，他觉得自己做了错事，他背叛了眼前的这个男人。  
　　可是那个男孩太像十五年前的维吉尔了，太像那个当年一眼就俘获他的青年……他被迷惑得失去了理智，甚至忘了是怎么把那个男孩带回家的……  
　　维吉尔看他站在门口发呆，抖着手里的杂志笑着说：“你才离婚几个月啊？就堕落到这个地步了？”  
　　“你也知道我堕落，”丹尼尔又恢复了平时的样子，一边擦头一边靠过去，“还不来拯救一下我。”  
　　“我救不了你，”维吉尔明白他话里的意思，合上杂志看着他，“东西都准备好了吧，明天早上的新闻发布会。”  
　　“当然，”丹尼尔把毛巾扔到桌上，从抽屉里拿出一叠文件递给维吉尔，然后坐到他旁边，“我别的不靠谱，工作你还是可以放一百个心。”  
　　维吉尔没有看文件，“你要不要给自己放个假，出去放松一下。反正资产分割后，你的公司基本归你前妻了……”  
　　丹尼尔突然笑起来，歪着脑袋盯着他看，“你这种时候说这种话，我会很伤心的。”  
　　“如果你想我哄你，你可以直说。”  
　　“你说你这么冷淡薄情，以后没人要可怎么办？”  
　　“不是有你吗？”  
　　“你这话说的，你就不能选择现在的我吗？一定要等到那时候？”  
　　“你都不愿意为我等到那时候，谈什么爱我。”维吉尔把文件拍在丹尼尔头顶上，“你就是得不到才知道珍惜。”  
　　丹尼尔叹气，搓了搓脸，“无情，你就这么理所当然地利用我对你的爱。”  
　　维吉尔笑了，“你我还不清楚？别在我面前装可怜了。”  
　　“那你亲我一下，当做补偿。”  
　　维吉尔拿起桌上的色情杂志，把封面上的女郎贴到丹尼尔脸上，“走吧，出去吃饭，我请客，我开车，再带你去买东西，好好哄哄你。”  
　　“好啊，你说的，”丹尼尔不知从哪里摸出来另一本杂志，指着上面的一块男士表，“我现在变穷光蛋了，买不起。”  
　　“好，买。”  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　天色渐暗，旧城区电力供应总是有问题，路灯并不会在此时就亮起，毫无治安可言的贫民窟政府理所当然地“省电”。浓重的黑色从各处的阴暗中升起、蔓延，蛰伏在夜里的怪兽苏醒过来准备吞噬生活在这里的灵魂。  
　　从高架桥上下来又开了一段路，空气里弥漫着一股酸臭味，满地垃圾的街道上三三两两地睡着流浪汉，蟑螂就在盖着他们的纸壳上爬来爬去。但丁降下车窗把一大纸包的汉堡和鸡块准确地扔进那个被几只流浪狗扒着裤腿在垃圾桶里找吃的老头怀里。  
　　“周末快乐啊，老纳什~”  
　　脏兮兮的老头望着他傻笑，露出掉了好几颗牙齿的光秃秃的牙龈。看他狼吞虎咽地把面包和生菜塞进嘴里，把汉堡里的肉和鸡块都分给了身边的小狗，但丁才重新发动引擎。  
　　两天没回来，街口那家五金店一块完整的玻璃都没了，窗户上钉满木板，墙上用红漆刷满了欠债还钱杀你全家之类血淋淋的句子，门口的消防栓被车撞歪了滋滋地喷着水，几个小孩围在一起玩水。隔壁的土耳其烤肉餐厅大门上挂着“本日不提供堂食”的牌子，也不知道附近哪条街，枪声此起彼伏，趁着黑暗噼里啪啦的仿佛过节。  
　　习以为常的但丁避开毒贩和警察的狂欢拐进小道里，穿过两道覆盖着不明绿植藤蔓的锈蚀铁丝网，把车开进堆满废旧轮胎跟汽车零件墙上都是涂鸦和广告纸的修车厂。  
　　“辛迪~”他把胳膊伸出来炫耀似的拍了拍车门，声音甜得拌了蜜。  
　　长相艳丽，穿得过分清凉的红发女老板从一辆大货车的底盘下滑出来，看到眼前的车两眼放光。  
　　“哎呦乖乖，你从哪儿弄来这么个宝贝？”辛迪摘了手套，顺手从腰间的工具包里抽出一把螺丝刀把头发挽起来。她从车屁股一路摸到车前盖，像是在抚摸自己的情人。  
　　但丁笑嘻嘻的：“顺手牵羊。”  
　　“做得干净么？”  
　　“我办事你放心。”  
　　辛迪唔了一声，对他的话不置可否。车身一个划痕都没有，车漆完美，保养得很好，她打开车前盖仔细检查。  
　　“这车都没怎么开过，真是暴殄天物。”她用扳手敲了敲价值不菲的发动机，“就让姐姐来帮你重获新生。”  
　　但丁从车里下来，走到辛迪身后抱住她，下身大喇喇地贴在她穿了相当于没穿的牛仔热裤上磨蹭，在她耳边说：“好歹表扬一下我啊。”  
　　辛迪敲掉他在她胸前胡来的爪子，合上车前盖，转身用扳手挑起他的下巴，说：“说吧，想要什么？”  
　　“睡你。”  
　　“臭小子，你是不是活腻了。”  
　　“睡一下又不会死。”但丁埋头在辛迪怀里乱蹭，发茬扎得她痒，被一脸嫌弃地推开。  
　　“老样子，四六。”  
　　“都听你的。”  
　　但丁嬉皮笑脸地凑上去继续揩油，辛迪别住他一条腿，反手把他按在车前盖上。  
　　“别别别，脸要烫坏了。”  
　　但丁拧着脖子嚷嚷，辛迪稍微松开一点他就就着这个姿势亲了她一口。辛迪忍住用大扳手敲爆他头的冲动，把他拉起来捅了捅胸口。  
　　“又去祸害谁了？”  
　　知道她看到了身上的吻痕，闻到了他身上清新得和这破烂街区不相配的沐浴露香味，他靠着车，下巴放在辛迪的肩窝里，环着她的腰说：“你信不信一见钟情这种东西？”  
　　“谁这么倒霉被你看上了？”  
　　“喂！”  
　　“总不会是人家看上了你？少自作多情了。”  
　　“不然呢，难道我脸上写着‘卖身’两个字？”  
　　辛迪强忍着把“你脸上确实写着‘快来上我’。”这句话咽了回去，她说：“到底怎么了？”  
　　“今天中午和乔尼他们在滨海大道遇到的那个人。”他从兜里掏烟，那个钱包顺着他的手落到地上，跌进车底。辛迪给他点了烟，他继续说，“他看到我就好像见了鬼一样，走过来抓住我的手，结果一句话都说不出来。开始我还以为遇到了神经病，结果乔尼那混蛋说一千块就可以睡我，那个冤大头居然立刻就点头答应了。”  
　　“卖一次屁股一千块，钱真好赚哈？”辛迪戳了戳他的脑门。  
　　但丁依旧笑嘻嘻的，他说：“你这话说的，我又没强迫他，他愿意买还要看我愿不愿意卖啊。”  
　　辛迪白了他一眼，“你确定他没问题？”  
　　“那人长得不赖，有老婆，住的房子是我们一辈子也买不起的。不过和老婆的性生活可能不太和谐，就他的反应来看应该也没和男人睡过。”辛迪身上散发出来的淡淡的机油味混着廉价香烟的味道意外的好闻，但丁对着辛迪的乳沟用力吸了一口气，“我以为他会带我去酒店，结果他竟然带我回家，关上门就撕我衣服，我操真是看不出来他活儿还挺好。也就是我了，如果是其他人，难道不会直接打他一顿然后报警？”  
　　“所以你觉得他喜欢你？”  
　　“被我迷得神魂颠倒的人你不也见过不少……啊！”  
　　美女老板捏住但丁的胳膊拧出一个S。  
　　“那个神经病，”但丁搓了搓被掐红的地方，“要不是我身体好，搞不好真的要报警。”  
　　辛迪弹了下他的额头，说：“小心点，记得戴套！”  
　　但丁吐了吐舌头，他从来不记得戴那玩意儿，要得病早得了。这条命反正也不值几个钱，迟早要烂在这个破地方的。  
　　墙上的破钟指针走到了七点半。  
　　“吃晚饭了吗？”辛迪看着这车打算提前收工，吃饱了加个班，连夜把车卸了，就算她相信但丁做得干净，这样的车开到这里来也够扎眼了，烫手的货还是趁早变现比较安全。  
　　但丁把烟头扔到地上碾灭，说：“没，本来买了点吃的，不过在来的路上给老纳什了。”  
　　“那打电话叫外卖，想吃中餐还是披萨？”  
　　“宫保鸡丁！”  
　　  
　　  
　　维吉尔停好车，摘下眼镜看着镜片上不知何时在哪沾到的水渍。  
　　“你好像心情很好？”丹尼尔从副驾驶的储物格里掏出擦镜布递给维吉尔。  
　　“饭点不用预约，你不开心？”他说。  
　　那家店不预约是肯定吃不上的，不过他有这种本事他也不意外。  
　　“沾您的光，只是不知道谁倒霉了。”  
　　擦完眼镜重新戴上，维吉尔笑着关上车门：“我也很想知道。”  
　　餐厅门口围了不少人，堵在门口吵吵嚷嚷。被骂得狗血淋头满脸口水的侍应生面带微笑地对他面前大为光火的中年男子说：“非常抱歉，您的订位的确被取消了。”  
　　“我提前三天预约，明明预约成功了，你现在告诉我取消？”男人挥舞着手机，几乎将屏幕抽到侍应生脸上。  
　　“您就算揍我也无济于事，系统里确实查不到您的订位。”年轻的侍应生不卑不亢的样子看上去完全不够抱歉，他的态度愈加激怒了男人，男人举起来的手却始终没有打下去。与他同行的人有些尴尬，拉住他劝他算了，他却不依不饶。  
　　丹尼尔用胳膊肘轻轻地顶了顶走在他旁边的维吉尔：“那不是州检察长吗？听说他最近很不好过。儿子在学校里贩毒？好像是什么伪装成保健品的新型兴奋剂，可以短暂提高人的注意力，所以不少学生买来应付考试，结果大批没有经验的学生吸食过量中毒，搞得他现在公信力暴跌。”  
　　维吉尔弯起唇角：“你很关注他啊。”  
　　“还不都是因为你。”丹尼尔说，“他可是很想把你抓起来，给你列满五页纸的罪名。”  
　　维吉尔干脆笑出了声：“Honey，我是正经的合法生意人。”  
　　“你这话说得我都不信，正经生意人买警局干什么？”丹尼尔回忆起半个月前他在执行委员会会议上面不改色地威胁市长如果不答应他的提议他就去资助他的竞选对手，让他无法连任。这招真是太狠了。他不由地停下了脚步，有些忧心地问，“他儿子的事，跟你没有关系吧？”  
　　见他停下来，维吉尔走到他身旁，对他说：“第一，我只是以个人名义资助资金运转有困难的公众设施；第二，有些人是自作孽不可活。”  
　　丹尼尔了了，“真是搞不懂你，不知道还以为你赚钱赚腻了想掺和政治。总之惹谁都不要惹你。”  
　　“我又不吃人。”  
　　“汤米和你的律师团该疯了吧，天天提心吊胆的，还要收拾你的烂摊子。”  
　　“有多少能力做多少事，我花钱不是养人吃闲饭的。”  
　　“我现在算不算吃闲饭？”  
　　“养你没问题。”维吉尔笑着拽住他，“不过什么叫烂摊子，你解释一下。”  
　　果然听到喜欢的人说这句话实在是太舒服了，丹尼尔把脸别到一边努力控制自己的表情。抬起头对上了气急败坏的州检察长的视线，他小声道：“喂，他好像看到你了。”  
　　维吉尔春风细雨地说：“如果他过来揍我，你可要替我挡着，我明天要上电视的。”  
　　“放心，不会让他弄花你的漂亮脸蛋的。”  
　　“哈哈哈好啊，他可真的要过来咯。”  
　　顺着维吉尔的下巴看过去，中年官僚似乎终于找到了发泄口，气势汹汹地冲过来。  
　　“是你！”他大吼。  
　　“是我。”面对飞来的唾沫星子，维吉尔只是掏出手帕擦了擦脸，然后把手帕扔进了一旁的垃圾箱。  
　　丹尼尔迈出一步站在维吉尔身前将两人隔开，立刻换上那副生意人的厚脸皮：“韦林检察长，真巧啊，您也来吃饭吗？”  
　　面色铁青的州检察长紧紧地捏着手机，捏得关节泛白，青筋暴起。他无视了丹尼尔的存在，瞪着维吉尔：“我知道你是什么人，我不会放过你的。”  
　　“我是什么人？我只是一个普普通通的好市民，你这样我可以告你人身威胁的。”  
　　保安很快过来，却也只是碍于那人身份站在一边不好动手。气氛像绷紧的弦，暗流涌动，看着那快戳到维吉尔鼻子的手指，丹尼尔还想说点什么却被按住。刚才的侍应生把门拉开，维吉尔轻轻地拍了拍丹尼尔的背示意他进去，“好了，走吧，咬人的狗不会叫。”  
　　丹尼尔看着身旁的好朋友，他把那人当空气一般丝毫不受影响。  
　　“G？”  
　　“担心五页罪状变成十页？”  
　　维吉尔揽住他的胳膊拍了拍，“债多不愁，先吃饭啦。”  
　　  
　　饭菜很美味，完全没有因为进门前的遭遇坏了胃口。丹尼尔放下刀叉，端起杯子喝酒，看维吉尔慢悠悠地切割着盘子里的牛排，他从不会让刀尖在瓷盘上划出刺耳的声音，每一块肉的大小都切得很精确，沾上适当的酱汁。  
　　大学时，丹尼尔为了更了解他无比感兴趣的这个男人去读了一些乱七八糟的书，他记得其中一本里大约这么写着：吃饭和做爱最能体现一个男人的性格和习惯。  
　　他觉得这种东西就像星座血型一样玄学，可是和那个人相处久了，好像又不是毫无意义，总是忍不住那他去套那些字句。他拿起刀叉用力地戳下去，刀尖切割瓷盘发出让人牙酸的声音。  
　　维吉尔抬起头，咽下嘴里的食物，问：“怎么了，不合胃口？要点点别的吗，海鲜怎么样，今天的龙虾很新鲜。”  
　　“没有，很好吃。”  
　　“怎么又是这幅心事重重的表情，”维吉尔放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，双手环抱在胸前，“你有事瞒着我？”  
　　丹尼尔一惊，错开维吉尔的视线看向桌上的花瓶，他突然发现百合花的花蕊清晰得丝毫毕现。  
　　维吉尔手指轻轻敲打着桌面，想到他去到丹尼尔家时的情景，他长长唔了一声。  
　　“是我认识的人吗？”  
　　“什……什么？”  
　　“你今天睡的那个人。”  
　　“不不是，怎么会。”丹尼尔怔了一怔，继而匆忙摇头。  
　　“哈哈哈哈，你这么紧张，我还以为你睡了汤米。”  
　　喝酒压惊的丹尼尔差点把酒喷出来，强咽回去有些酒呛到了鼻子里，酸苦的感觉让他流出眼泪。他抹了抹眼睛：“我还没有那么饥不择食！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈他哪里不好了，不比我差啊。”  
　　“可是他不是你。”  
　　维吉尔抿了一口酒，收敛起笑容安静地看着丹尼尔。  
　　如果丹尼尔直截了当地跟他说想和他上床，权衡利弊之后，他未必不会答应。为了达到目的，出卖肉体对维吉尔来说不是什么问题，他也确实通过这幅人类的好皮囊化繁为简地得到了许多东西，这里面包括丹尼尔的感情。他在心里发笑，他的罪状十页纸真的不够写。  
　　可是维吉尔也很清楚，丹尼尔喜欢的人是“吉尔维·费舍尔（Gilver·Fisher）”，喜欢的是这个他苦心经营起来的人设。维吉尔是一个幽灵，一个活着的幽灵，住在那个叫吉尔维的人类身体里。  
　　从来没有人能走进他的心。或许应该说他没有允许谁走进他的心。  
　　


End file.
